graces night at freddys
by Goldentrap 'Goldie' Bonniebell
Summary: not much time left.
_**Flames or complaints will be used to burn down fazbear's fright.**_

 _ **Hey-o (nervous laugh) yah I will update jade soon please just be patient.**_

"Brrr… its way too cold out here." Thought Grace. "Huh. Freddy fazbear's pizza, I thought it closed down but apparently not." Grace muttered gratefully. So as you might know this is the very same place where our favorite night guard mike Schmidt has just been recently stuffed. "Wow this place just like it did when I was a kid." Grace said as she walks in. "albeit slight loud but at least it's warm." "Hello ma'am would you like a table." Said a stout man with an Italian accent. "Yes please" Grace replied. The man led our protagonist to a table. "I would like a small cheese pizza, please mister…." She paused to read his name tag. "Mario." Trying but failing to stifle a grin. "Just take a seat, please." Mario said with an exasperated tone. About 1-2 minutes after she sat down a little girl in a yellow dress walked up to her. She was crying with tears rolling down her face. "*sniff* can you help me find my mommy?" she asked. Grace just smiled and stood up. "Of course I will. I couldn't just leave a little kid like you all alone." Grace took her hand and they wandered around until the little girl shouted. "MOMMY, DADDY!" As she ran up to a man and a woman. "KYLIE!" they shouted. "Kylie where were you? We were so worried." The mother told her. Kylie was sobbing into her mother's shoulder. "Thank you for finding here and bringing her back to us. My name is will by the way." Will gesture to the women. "This is my wife Amber." Amber was currently trying to calm Kylie down. "Some man in purple tried to drag me into the back room. He *sniff* tried to put me into a Chica suit." Kylie spoke though her sobs. "Shhhh. Don't cry. It'll be ok." Amber said. "I'll go look for this _purple guy._ " Grace said in an angry tone as she stormed off. Grace saw a man in the back franticly looking for something and he was in purple. Grace slammed him against the wall. "How could you? Trying to murder a kid. How pitiful." Grace said inches from his face. "P-please don't hurt me." The _purple guy_ said. "My name's Vincent please put me down. I don't even know what you're talking about." He said terrified. "Fine but you're coming with me." Grace said as she dragged him back to Amber and Will. Kylie caught sight of Vincent, and screamed. Amber tried to calm again. Will walked up to Vincent. "Why'd you do it huh? Wanted to see someone suffer? Well how about this." Will said as he slammed his fist into his face breaking his nose. "you." He hissed in Kylie's direction "you should be dead I would have done it to but you got away from me." He said toxically. Amber told Kylie to stay with grace as she went to get security. Kylie was cowering in fear from Vincent. Security came and arrested him for attempted murder as they took him away he showed them the five bodies in the suits then confessed to killing them and was then sentenced to death by a jury. At least that happened later. Now everyone went back to what to what they were doing before, and Grace was eating cheese pizza. Afterwards she decided to go play some games and win EVERY TICKET EVER! Thusly we meet her at the one skee-ball place that gave the most tickets. After she won a ton of tickets she threw them to the crowd of children around her legs. She decided to go to the bathroom after that event. As she sat down she felt sleepy. "Cr-crap." Grace moaned as her narcolepsy kicked in.

*10 hours later*

"Wha-what" grace said as she woke up. As she awoke she got up and left the bathroom and found the doors locked. "Well I guess I'll just wait in the office for the night guard." Little did she know this was Friday, to us known as the terrible 5th night. As she got to the office the midnight bell went off. The tablet on the table turned on showing the show stage. She picked up the tablet and saw the animatronics looking at the cameras blood flowing from Freddy's mouth. The phone rang and as she picked it up she heard demonic voice she then threw it against the wall shattering it. She picked up the camera and bonnie had moved of the stage she scrambled on the tablet to find him only to look in the back room Bonnie's eyes ripped out blood flowing from it as bonnie seemed to laugh. She then heard pounding in the left hall. She checked the camera and screamed and slammed the door closed because foxy was running down the hall. She sat down in the office chair and shook slowly slipping into sleep. When she woke the power went out and freddy picked her up and dragged her, thrashing into the backroom a suit ready. As she was slammed into it closed crushing her slowly as hear spine was crushed she thought. "Why?" As she passed out for the final time, 6 ghostly children crowed around the suit and silently embraced the suit.


End file.
